character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Aster Ridel
"Quote Placeholder" ''- Aster'' (wip) Background Information Themes *Buffalo Springfield - For What It's Worth, Vietnam War *Big Mute Blue City (F-Zero) - GaMetal Personality Powers and Abilities * Modes - Aster has the ability to switch between several different modes which grant her various strengths and weaknesses. The modes are as follows; **Attack - In this mode, Aster gains incredible attacking prowess and strength at the cost of becoming a glass cannon. A single punch alone can uproot a tree. **Defense - Aster becomes a tank, being able to handle many hits. However, she becomes weaker and slower. Her endurance in this mode allows her to tank a cannonball at point blank range. She’s at her slowest in this mode, moving at a measly 1 mph. If she tries to swim in this mode, she'll sink like a rock. **Speed - She becomes able to move at a speed of Mach 2, or 1534 miles per hour at the cost of both her attack and defense being lowered. Her reflexes are also enhanced in this mode, to the point where she can perceive things moving at extremely fast speeds. **Stealth - Aster becomes essentially nonexistent. She becomes invisible, inaudible, and undetectable by any means, and nothing can harm her. However, she can’t harm anything either. Super-Sensory - All of her senses; sight, hearing, etc, become one thousand times stronger at the cost of her attack and defensive abilities becoming lower. This is the mode where her attack is at its weakest. **Aerial - Aster becomes aerodynamic, and gains abilities best suited for flight. She’s slightly faster in this mode, though not as fast as her speed mode. This mode is where her defense is at its weakest. **Marine - She’s essentially a whale, and is capable of staying underwater for longer periods of time than normal. She can stay underwater for sixteen minutes before she needs to go up for air. Other than Modeless, this is her most balanced mode. **Berzerk - A mode in a class of its own. When Aster enters this mode, she gains all of the abilities of all of her other modes, bar Stealth. erasing the weaknesses of each one. However, when she goes into this state, she becomes consumed by an intense, unstoppable state of rage and bloodlust. She loses her humanity and will attack everything in sight. Once she reverts from Legendary Mode, she will have no recollection of the events that transpired while she was in this state. Due to the high risk of entering this mode, Aster refuses to use it unless as a last resort. **Composite - The same as Berzerk, but Aster manages to suppress the bloodlust. Modes by stats Modes in order of attack strength: Stealth* < Super Sensory < Defense < Speed < Aerial = Aquatic < Attack *can’t attack in this mode Modes in order of defensiveness: Aerial < Super Sensory < Speed < Attack = Aquatic < Defense < Stealth* *invulnerable in this mode Modes in order of speed: Defense = Super Sensory = Attack = Stealth = Aquatic < Aerial < Speed Limitations *Once she switches to a mode, she can't switch to another one until she's been in the mode for ten seconds. Meaning she requires utilizing precise planning in order to use her abilities at their most useful moments. Trivia * Category:Female Characters Category:Slapson Characters Category:Character Sheets